


Precipice

by Storytelling_Sparrow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Loneliness, M/M, Negative Thoughts, Nightmares, Panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 12:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storytelling_Sparrow/pseuds/Storytelling_Sparrow
Summary: One of the Sides has a bad dream.





	Precipice

At first he couldn’t tell where he was. Everything was gray, as if he were enveloped in a thick fog. He couldn’t see more than a couple feet in any direction. It was deathly quiet. After a few moments, he dared to call out. “H-Hello? Is anyone there?” His voice echoed but there was no reply. And then-

 

_Whoosh!_ A dark blur rushed in front of him. He jolted back in surprise, raising his arms up to defend himself. _Whoosh!_ Another blur, but closer this time. Again he stepped back, his breathing quickening and his heart in his throat.

 

“Who- who are you? What do you want with me?” he choked out. Laughter, cold and cruel, echoed around him. The effect was disorienting; he couldn’t tell where it was coming from. **_“You’re pathetic. You’re weak.”_**

 

He looked around desperately, but he still couldn’t find the source of the voice. Without warning, something dark and cold shoved him hard, causing him to stumble back several feet. He cried out as he regained his footing. More laughter. The voices continued, along with the dark blurs shoving him with their cold hands.

 

__“ **You’re useless. You’re stupid. No one cares about you. You can’t help Thomas. You can’t e**_ _ **_ven help yourself.”_ **

 

He cried out in panic as he realized he could no longer step back. He was balancing precariously on a precipice, and he couldn’t bear to turn around to see what horrors lay in wait below. “Please, please, stop, who are you?!” he screamed.

 

The laughter stopped, and everything was silent again. Then a dark, familiar human-shaped shadow came forward through the fog. It appeared to be made entirely of ink, but he recognized those eyes, glinting maliciously at him. It was… It was-

 

**_“That’s right. I’m you. You have no one but yourself to blame for what happens next.”_ **

 

Panic and fear filled his entire being as the dark entity shoved him. He screamed as he fell and fell and fell and-

 

He woke with a terrible start, cold sweat dripping down his back as he gasped for air. He sat up in his bed and looked around in the dark, desperately trying to find something or someone real to hold on to. But he had nothing. He had no one. He hugged his knees to his chest and cried until morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Which Side had the nightmare? You decide! (I'm interested to know what you think so let me know in the comments!)


End file.
